Broken Heart (DTK x OC)
by Allen F. Jones
Summary: Tsuki Cartel is a small girl, more commonly known as the Silent Sword or that girl in the shadow over there. Some people say she's a witch spy. Some even say she killed her own parents. These are just two of the many rumors spread. So no one dares to go near her. That is, until she is called to go on a job with the one and only Death the Kid.
1. Chapter 1

_"Look. She's back."_  
 _"Who?"_  
 _"The Silent Sword. Don't tell me you've never heard of her."_  
Whispers of all kinds reached small Tsuki's ears. She had very well hearing so she heard everything. She could even identify a few people. Then she heard this and she froze in her tracks.  
"Do you have it ready for her?"  
"Yeah. When do I send it in and how?"  
"At lunch tomorrow."  
"Will it work?"  
"Of course it will. I made it myself. She will half to tell every single drop of truth after lunch. Then we can approach her."  
"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Is it ready for the Silent Sword?"  
Tsuki inwardly gasped. It was for her. They wanted her to spill off of the secrets they think are true. She shook her head. She just won't go to lunch tomorrow. She could go a day without lunch. She started walking again and pulled her hood over her head again. But, if she didn't go tomorrow, they would do it the next day. And if she didn't show up then, they would do it the next day. And she can't go without food forever. She sighed and went to the bathroom to report to Lord Death. She would go to the Death Room, but it was easier for her to do it in the bathroom mirror.  
"Oh, Ms. Cartel."  
Tsuki turned around to see Spirit, Lord Death's Death Scyth. "Yes?" She said and looked up at him.  
"Lord Death needs you in the Death Room." Spirit said.  
Tsuki nodded. "Okay. I'll be there right away." Spirit nodded and went off. Tsuki assumed, to look for his daughter Maka. She sighed and turned around before heading to the Death Room. It was one of the few places she knew how to get there. The others were the balcony, her classes, the exit, and the bathrooms. The rest were just places to descover.  
 ** _~~Tsuki's POV~~_**  
 ** _~~~At the Death Room~~~_**  
I sighed as I walked through the weird arcs up to Lord Death. He had his back to me and seemed to be talking to someone. I couldn't see who it was, but I did see a young girl laughing and smiling saying something about giraffes and an older girl, presumably the younger one's sister, talking with Lord Death and whoever he was talking to. I walked up behind them and just waited quietly, trying not to listen to their conversation.  
"Father." Said a boy. "Did you invite someone else?"  
Lord Death turned around with a "Whaa?"  
I waved slightly at him and took off my hood before straightening out my hair so it fell over my shoulders evenly.  
"Ah! Hello, Tsuki. I didn't notice you there." Death said. "How was your thief hunting?"  
"It went really well." I responded. "He was apparently working for a witch. The witch got away, but the thief added one soul to my collection."  
"That's great. How many do you have now?" He asked with a clap of his hands.  
"48." I said. "Why did you need me?"  
"Oh! Yes." Death said. "I need you and my son to go on a mission together."  
"What!" Said the older girl. "We have to go on a mission with the Silent Sword?"  
"Yes, you do." Death said. "She has a specialty with these kids of missions."  
"Then why are we going?" The boy asked.  
"Because she also needs you. You have things she does. Not. And-" Lord Death leaned down and whispered something I could not hear into the boy's ear.  
The boy looked at me with a surprised expression and some sympathy. What did Lord Death just say? "Okay. We'll do it." He said.  
"Are you crazy, Kid!" The girl yelled. "We're gonna be killed out there!"  
"We are going to do this." The boy said. "When are we going to do this, father?" He looked ip at Lord Death.  
"Tomorrow morning." Death said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~~~Kid's POV~~~**_

Liz was still complaining about going on this mission with the "Silent Sword." I have clue why she is so scared. She looked maybe a year younger then me and a head shorter. We talked to each other a bit on our way back to class. She was apparently in the Cresent Moon class like me, Liz, and Patti. I never really noticed her before. Though, she wasn't a new student. Now that I listen around while we're walking together. Wherever her eyes seem to flick to every other group of people. And when I listened, I could hear them whispering not so nice things. All about her. Tsuki Cartel.  
I glanced at her and saw she didn't look fazed. But whenever I caught a glimce of her eyes, they looked so sad. Wonder what her backstory is. How did she get the name Silent Sword? Where did all the rumors Liz told me about come from?  
"Hey, you're a weapon, right?" Patti asked Tsuki.  
Tsuki nodded. "Yeah. Kid?"  
I looked at her. "Yes?"  
"Catch." She said and I saw a misschievious smile on her face before she jumped in the air, disappearing in a soft yellow light and turning into a sword. I caught it like she said to and gasped in surprise.  
"It's perfectly symetrical." I said. Even the small engraving on the blade was symetrical. It said, **SILENT MOON.**  
"That is so cool!" Patti said with a laugh of excitement. The sword started to glow yellow again and it turned back into Tsuki, landing in front of me.  
"Thanks." She smiled.  
"Okay, where are we going again?"  
I turned to Liz to answer her question.  
"To the banks on the outskirts of Death City. The theif is stealing there a lot." Tsuki said.  
I nodded. "Yep."  
"Probably because the theif does not live in Death City." Tsuki said. "If they are stealing from the one closest to the outside of town, then they don't want to go through the trouble of running all the way through the city to get out of it with authorities on their tail."  
I just stared at her. "Really?"  
She shrugged. "I'm good with these kinds of things."  
"I bet she was an expert thief." Liz muttered under her breath. "She may still be now."  
I rolled my eyes. "Tsuki isn't a thief. My father trusts her so you don't need to be worried."  
"You sure?" Liz said.  
I nodded. "Yes."  
 **~~~Tsuki's POV~~~**  
What Liz said made me smile a bit. And the fact that Kid was standing up for me, or my defination of that, made me smile even more. Someone actually denieing the many rumors about me is touching.  
"Which banks does the thief steal from? And in what order?" I asked. I saw Kid looked over at me in confusion from the corner of my eye. "Um, father said the Brooklyn one, the South one, and the one of 51st. In that order... Why?"  
"And what was the last one he stole from?" I asked.  
"Um, South. Why?" He asked again.  
"Lets go to the one on 51st." I said.  
"Why!" Liz yelled.  
"Because thankfully for us, he's following a pattern. And if we follow his pattern, we can easily catch him. The hard ones are the way more experienced ones who have no pattern, whatsoever. This one will be done before tomorrow." I said.  
"Oh." Kid said. I looked over at him to see him nodding. "Makes sense. Can't believe I didn't think of that before."  
"You have to know what you know to do what you know." I said. Then my heart panged with sadness. That was one of my father's nonsense quotes.  
"You make no sense!" Liz said.  
I smiled sweetly, though the smile was fake, up at her. "Never underestimate a Silent Sword."


	3. Chapter 3

~~~Kid's POV~~~  
I looked around from my position on a nearby rooftop. Tsuki and I had formed a plan, mainly her because it seemed she had already thought out everything. I looked around to see she was almost perfectly invisible in the shadows. She put on asymetrical things and surprisingly, is almost blending perfectly.  
I went over the plan again in my head. Tsuki was gonna hide out down there. When she spotted the thief, she could either whistle or sing a tune. She said I'd know it when I hear it. I hope she's right. Then she would start after him, and I would cut him off down whatever street he took.  
I nodded to myself and suddenly heard a soft whistle. I looked down to see two figures darting in and out of the shadows. Heading down the street. I hopped on my skateboard and flew off. I could barely see them. They were obviously both reall good at whatever they were doing. Stealth probably or just running away quietly. I zoomed ahead and landed in front of the one in front, knocking him over.  
"Hand over over the bag." I said and aimed Liz and Patti.  
He pulled a large gun out of nowhere and fired it randomly. It completly missed me. I followed its path as something cracked. I looked up to see the roof starting to crack. It now looks absolutely horrible.  
I heard a grunt of pain and a thump. I looked to see Tsuki's figure crouching over the man now on the floor. "He's out." She said after standing up and wiping her hands on the front of her shirt.  
"How'd she knock him out?" Liz asked.  
"That's so cool!" Patti giggled.  
I think I saw her smile under her hood, but I couldn't exactly tell. She started over and swung a bag over her shoulder. "All done. I get the bag you get the body?" She said.  
I nodded and hopped down. Liz and Patti changed into humans and stretched. Patti was giggling and cheering to her heart's content. Liz looked up at the cracked roof.  
"Imagine that could have been us." She said.  
I shook my head and started forward to pick up the unconscious theif. Patty skipped up and started poking the guy's face. "Poke. Poke poke. Poke. Poke poke." I smiled a bit at her and turned towards Tsuki.  
Tsuki was looking at the cracks as well. I looked to as a bird landed on the edge. And all hell broke loose there. The bird immediately took off as Tsuki dropped the bag and started running towards Liz. Then it dawned on me that Liz was still standing there.  
"What are you doing?!" Liz asked as she saw Tsuki running towards her. It must've looked a bit freaky. With Tsuki's face fully shadowed or covered with a black hood. The world seemed to go into slow motion as the cracked roof fell quickly down to the ground. A bigger piece, by luck, was heading towards Liz. Tsuki pushed Liz as the heavy rock finished its fall. Dust swirled around as the rest of the perctly ruined roof fell down.  
"Sis!" Patty yelled.

~~~Liz's POV~~~  
I held my head in pain and started having a coughing fit. I couldn't see a thing and I think my leg was bent at an akward angle.  
"Sis!" I heard Patty's voice followed by her footsteps. I looked up as I could see a bit better. I saw Patty's face. "Yay! You're okay!" She grinned and tackled me in a hug. Pain shot through my leg and I breathed in sharply. Patty immediately drew back. "Did I hurt you?" I shook my head with a smile. "No. I'm fine." I looked around as the dust or whatever was mostly settled. Kid was frozen, with his mouth wide open and his eyes just as wide. He dropped the body he was carrying with a thump and ran towards us.  
"Liz! Patty!" He said. "Contact my father." I heard his voice breaking a bit.  
"Where'd Tsuki go?" Patty asked.  
I put a hand on my mouth as I put two and two together.  
"Quickly!" Kid said.  
I nodded and stood up with Patty's help. I grabbed the mirror out of my pocket and quickly wrote Death's number on it. I looked over at Kid as he started trying to move the rocks.  
"Hello, Liz." Came the cartoonic voice. "How's it going?"  
"We need help." I said. "ASAP."  
"What's the trouble?"  
"Tsuki. She, she." I said.  
"Tsuki's stuck under a big rock." Patty said. "We can't find her, though."  
"Oh! Okay. Help will be there shortly."


	4. Chapter 4

**Liz's POV**

Professor Stein and Death Scythe had appeared just a few minutes after the call was made. It took longer to actually find Tsuki under all the rocks. Death Scythe had to turn into a scythe to finally break apart the large rock that had happened to fall right on top of Tsuki. I quickly turned Patty around, not wanting her to see what was probably an unconsious Tsuki. I didn't want to either.

 ** _That could've been me._**

The thought suddenly popped into my head and my eyes widened. If it weren't for her, I'd be the one there right now.

We managed to get Tsuki to the hospital and we are now waiting in a silent group for the report on how she is doing or the OK to go in. I gave Patty a giraffe coloring book and a thick stack of papers in case she wanted to build sculptures. I knew she was good at them. I wish my mind was easily destracted like my sisters. It would really help in times like this.

"Excuse me, are you three Miss Cartel's friends?"

I looked up at the man in the white coat. I tried to ignore the faded pinkish red spots on it as Kid nodded.

"Yes, that is us."

The man nodded. "You are aloud to come in. But Miss Cartel is sleeping at the moment. It would be best not to wake her up."

I nodded immediatly and grabbed Patty's hand.

"Where are we going, sis?" She asked me.

"To see Tsuki. But she's sleeping right now. So we have to be quite." I said, trying to sound normal like everything is great.

She nodded. "Okay."

I glanced at Kid and I swear I saw his eyes a bit red. It might've just been me.

We followed the doctor down the hall and to room 216. Lord Death was there, which shocked me a bit. Professor Stein was there as well along with a very, very fancy and strict looking man I have never seen before.

"H-hi Dad." Kid said.

Lord Death turned towards his son and offered a big white glove. Kid went ro his father and stood beside him as Patty and I got all the way into the room.

Tsuki really did look like she was sleeping. Her arm was bandaged up in a cast it looked like and had a now white head, covered in slightly bloody bandages.

 _ **That should've been me.**_

The voice in my head said, very loudly. I shook my head a bit.

"What's her condition?" I asked no one in perticular.

"Well," Lord Death said. "Tsuki has a broken arm, a few broken ribs, and a huge headache. And lots of cuts and bruises everhwhere. But nothing to major besides the three."

I nodded. That was good to hear.

"The doctor said that Tsuki will be asleep for a while. With that head injury, no wonder." Professor Stein said.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Patty asked. She squeezed my arm until it felt purple.

Professor Stein nodded. "Yes. She'll get well soon."

I nodded. I glanced at Kid and saw he almost disappeared into Lord Death's robes.

"So." Lord Death said softly. "You should all get to bed. It's been a hard day on you three."

I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm kinda tired. Can I sleep here with Tsuki?" Patty asked.

I smiled slightly and shook my head. "No, sorry Patty. You need to come back with us."

"Aww. Okay." She said she then turned towards the door, still gripping my arm. "Goodnight, Tsuki. We'll see you tomorrow!"

I smiled slightly as I followed a determined Patty out.

 **Kid's POV**

Why did it feel like my heart was just ripped apart and stepped on? I looked up at Dad as the girls left. Professor Stein nodded, muttering something about tests to grade before heading out.

"Are you okay?" Dad asked, looking down at me.

I nodded silently. "Um, Dad. I have a question." I said after thinking about it.

He nodded slightly so I knew he was listening.

"What is love?" I asked a bit quiter then I indended.

"Well, son." He said. "Love is when you care for someone. You care for them so much you'd die for them. And you feel like your heart would die if they got hurt."

I nodded. That was exactly how I felt about Tsuki. Does that mean I love her?

"Come on. I'll take you to home." Dad said. He made a move to pick me up like when I was younger and I shook my head.

"I can walk. It's fine."

He nodded. "Okay." He put his hand on my shoulder as we turned and headed out. I felt a strange soul wavelength coming off of the man. It baffled me, but I was just feeling dead and tired. So I couldn't think it through.


	5. Chapter 5

**Maka's POV**

It's been three weeks since the "incident" with Kid, Liz, Patty and Tsuki. Liz told us everything that happened. I didn't know who Tsuki was, I assumed she was a new student. But she apparently has been in our class for a long time. How come I never noticed her before?

Anyway, during the three weeks Tsuki has been sleeping in the hospital, Kid would visit her everyday and barely talked to us during school. Liz whispered that those are signs that Kid had a crush on Tsuki, but I'm not so sure. It would be great if that's actually true.

Well, speak of the devil. I looked up from my book and saw Kid walking alone again. I wondered where Liz and Patty were. I marked my page and closed the book and jogged towards Kid.

"Hey, Kid." I said.

He looked up and nodded a bit before looking back down. "Hey, Maka."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To the hospital." Came his short reply.

I nodded. "Um, can I come with? I know I don't know her but..."

He nodded. "Yeah. Of course you can."

I smiled slightly and turned and started walking beaide him.

"Soo..." I said slowly. "What does Tsuki look like?"

He looked at me and I saw the question in his eyes.

"I mean, er, is she blond. Symmetrical. Blue eyed. Those kinds of things." I said, not exactly sure how to explain it.

Kid nodded slightly. "Well, for starters. She has sparkling blue eyes that always seem to shine. Even though she hears everyone talking about her all the time." He paused a bit as we entered the hospital and nodded a greeting to the lady at the welcome desk.

"Welcome back, Kid. Miss Cartel has been moved to room 123." She said.

Kid stopped walking and looked at her. "Why was she moved?"

"I do not know the details, but I do know it's really bad. Her father came to visit this morning after you left and suddenly came rushing out saying something was wrong." She said.

"What?" Kid said. He suddenly grabbed my hand and started running. I let out a small cry of surprise as Kid ran down the hall, scanning the doors quickly.

"This hall is so asymmetrical." He muttered and halted in front of a door with a small sign that said

 **Room 123**

 _ **Tsuki Cartel**_

Kid stopped and brushed off his clothes and let go of my hand. He then opened the door and went in.

 **Tsuki's POV**

I felt the bed. It was soft and relaxing. I heard steady beeping. The sound was comforting for some reason. Then in the darkness I saw a face. It was blurry, but I knew who it was.

Probably wanting to try again. But maybe not. One can hope.

"You know why I'm here. And you know you can't struggle." He said.

I felt like crying. He was right both times. I knew why he was here, I hated it, but I still knew. I also couldn't struggle. I was to weak at the moment.

"Soon Canna. You will rest in peace. I promise. I will finish your work."

For some reason, Kid's face flashed in my eyes just as I was slipping into darkness. I tried to hold onto it, knowing what was happening. This would be the third time he tried. I just hope he wouldn't succed this time.

 **Maka's POV**

I followed in behind Kid and had to catch a suddely collapsing Reaper. I looked and saw a small child sleeping. Wait. I thought Tsuki was a teen. Our age. Not a small kid.

"Hey, Kid." I said trying to shake him awake. I set him down on one of the chairs and just stared. I was so confused.

Suddenly, the child shot up, screaming really loudly. I covered my ears and winced. _Boy did she have some lungs._

Two nurses and a doctor burst in as the child screamed.

"What's going on?" Kid asked.

I didn't blame him for waking up at that scream.

The screaming stopped as soon as Kid spoke. The room was quiet and I watched as the child stared at Kid with big blue eyes.

"Kiiid!" She squeeled and jumped off the bed. She stumbled and almost fell down but Kid was right there and caught her.

"Tsuki?" Kid said.

 _No way._

"Why are you so big? What happened? Aaahhh! It happened again!" The child Tsuki started bawling and clinging onto Kid.

A fourth person walked in. It was another doctor. I looked at him as he sighed. "Poor girl. It must've happened again."

 _What did that mean?_ Both Child Tsuki and the doctor said it. What happened again?


End file.
